The Norway Mother & Child Cohort Study (MoBa) is an ongoing project in which 108,000 pregnant women and their partners are enrolled; these subjects and their offspring are followed through time (for the offspring, follow-up is at least to adulthood). Biologic specimens from the mothers were collected during pregnancy. Enrollment was in 1999-2008. From 2002-2008, NIEHS supported the collection of additional biologic specimens from the pregnant women, to allow measurement of biomarkers of environmental exposures. The funding mechanism in 2002-2007 was through a private contractor. Since 2007, via the current contract, NIEHS, funded the collection of ?additional? specimens from the remaining ~ 40,000 women enrolled in the cohort. In addition, we support the study?s specimen repository, information technology, and administration, to enhance our ability to conduct studies based on analysis of the ?NIEHS? specimens.